criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Show/Dialogues
Previously in Criminal Case Robert Sharp: Are you two inspectors? David: Yes, but why? Robert Sharp: Because a murder is commited at the Jungle Hotel! David: What the..! ---- Present Time, At the Jungle Hotel... Ashley Banks: Oh, thanks god! You're here ! A man's just been murdered in Room #9. Here's the key! At Hotel Room #9 David: Hmm, we saw this guy before. He is... Melvina Green: Eduardo Duncan! ''' '''David: Melvina!? What the..! Uhm... What are you doing here!? Melvina Green: I was just hanging out with Eduardo! Then sudden- David: Damn it! She fainted! , Can you search this room while I'm sending the body to the lab and picking up Melvina? Chapter 1 Investigate Hotel Room David: What did you find, ? Hmm, glass shards... If you can put them together, we might know where did the bullet come from. David: We also have a lot of people to talk with. Who do you want to start with ? Autopsy The Victim's Body Douglas: As you guessed correctly, your victim died because of a shot in the chest. One shot, very clean. And also the bullet came from a hunting rifle, so you two better look for one. David: Did you find anything about the killer? Douglas: Yes! Your victim was shot from his heart with just a perfect shot which killed him instantly. Your killer has to practise rifle shooting everyday to be experienced enough to shoot that shot. David: Hmm, it's very disgusting that the killer sees humans as hunting trophies. And also I'm pretty sure that everyone in the swamps knows how to shoot with a hunting rifle. More information? Douglas: What do you expect me to find? We don't know where did the bullet come from and I also don't have any evidence except this bullet and the victim! David: Man, take it easy! We are going to find where did that shot come from, right ? Examine Glass Shards David: So, these glass shards were actually a window glass. Let's send this glass to William. He should know what to do with it. Also Melvina is awaken up. Let's ask her some questions. Analyze Window Glass William: A lot of people couldn't understand anything from this glass but I was able to catch something. First, the glass was broken from outside. And also I asked May to check the glass and she found traces of a bullet. William: So, I suggest you two to look at the places which are located on the east of the hotel. David: Great... Going back into the forest again... Ask Melvina Green what happened Melvina Green: I don't know what happened! Once Eduardo was next to me, then he was on the floor, bleeding heavily. Melvina Green: Sorry, I can't be very helpful, inspectors. But you should understand... After talking to Melvina David: Seeing someone's murder should be very depressive, but if the person is someone you love... I hope Melvina will get better soon... Ask Robert Sharp about the murder David: Robert, we need to know how could you get that information faster than us. Robert Sharp Do you two know that "Journalists should keep their sources as secrets". David: And Robert, you should also know that... David: WITHHOLDING INFORMATION CAN LAND YOU IN JAIL! Robert Sharp Okay! I'll tell... I was at the hotel during the murder. When I heard gunshots, I ran to the police department. Is it okay now? David: Also, where can we find you, Robert? Robert Sharp: Of course at the West News Offices. After talking to Robert David: I bet he's hiding something from us. We may need to search his workplace further in our investigation. Ask Ashley Banks about the murder David: Wait! Ashley, how did you manage to become the manager of this hotel? Ashley Banks: Uhm, David? Can you please cut the crap! I'm worried about the clients. David: Maybe you're right... So, what were you doing at the time of murder? Ashley Banks: I was polishing up the keys, then I went to the garden and started watering the flowers. That's when I heard some gunshots and I ran back into the hotel. Ashley Banks: I was hiding under the reception's desk when I realised I had to check my clients... And found Eduardo lying on the floor, dead and Melvina, who was fainted lying next to Eduardo... I carried her to the guest room and waited next to her. Ashley Banks: When she woke up, she told me that she wanted to see Eduardo for a last time... And I couldn't say 'No'. After that I went downstairs, which was the time you came. David: One more question, Ashley. Did a certain Robert Sharp was staying at the hotel? Ashley Banks: No, but when the murder happened, he was with me, looking to my lovely flowers. David: Thanks! Please stick around because we may have to ask you a few more questions. Investigate Hotel Panaroma Before Investigating David: I hate this forest... Hey, ! Do you see the torn paper there, don't you? David: I think this place is the place where the killer was standing. Let's search this place for more clues. TBA! Category:Dialogues